


Stay away from me

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, If there was a warning for pain I'd use it, Pining, So much angst, freeform detective, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: She wanted him to stay, but he had to go. It was better this way.He didn't agree. But what was he supposed to do? She didn't listen to a word he said.Or maybe she listened, and what she heard scared her.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Kudos: 14





	Stay away from me

He'd had enough. Every plan she shut down, every time he saw her alone after she'd claimed she was too busy to hang out with him. Why was she always pushing him away?

He planned to confront her, but it had to be sometime when she couldn't just slip away or hide herself behind other people.

He just wanted to know why. It wasn't much to ask for, he believed. Whatever reason there was he would understand. He carried no doubt in his heart about that.

A couple of days later, he was certain he'd found his opportunity. It was his turn to guard her, and she had the day off meaning they were alone in her apartment.

He wished he wouldn't have to ask. But she made it impossible to change it any other way.

She wasn't very happy when she found out he was her guard, which further diminished his spirit. But he was determined to find out why she was behaving like this.

So when she flinched away from him the second he entered her apartment, he blurted out, "Why are you like this?"

She didn't seem to understand. "What do you mean?" It might have looked genuine to anyone else, but Felix caught the subtle shift in her emotions. She knew, and that was what gave him courage to continue.

"You know what I mean. Why are you always pulling away from me? Why are you always walking away?" A horrid thought struck him. "Are you...afraid of me? I know you were accepting when you found out, but has something changed?" _Please,_ he begged that it wasn't that.

She shook her head quickly, almost too quickly. "No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'm not afraid of you, promise."

He was relieved, but also confused. "Then why is it?"

She turned away from him. "You wouldn't understand. It's better this way."

"How is this better? I'm hurt every time you turn away from me like this!" His eyes softened. "It's not your fault. But...what about us? Surely it would be better for both of us if you didn't stop yourself. Do you...not like me back?" The last possibility terrified him, but what she said next hurt a million times more.

"Felix. There was never an 'us'. I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but we cannot be together. Not before, not now, not ever."

The words were knives in his heart, bullets in his forehead. But he detected something under her masked indifference; fear. "No. No, don't say that! You don't mean that." His desperation bled through into his words. "Please say you don't mean that."

"I mean it. Stay away. _Please._ " It wasn't exasperation, rather desperation. What was she hiding?

His lips quirked up in a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You're lying to me. I can feel it. What...what are you so afraid of?" It wasn't like him to stutter, but she questioned everything he thought he knew.

She sighed when she realised just how much he could read her. "Fine. It's not that. But I can't tell you." At some point she'd swung back towards him, and her eyes told a story her words didn't.

"Why? Why can't you tell me? I won't judge you, I promise." It couldn't be _that_ bad.

She let out a humorless laugh. "You _should_ judge me. What I'm worried about is you having _pity_ on me." The word was spitted out, like she was disgusted by its very existence. "I don't deserve it."

He meant to put his hand on her arm, but she jerked away violently and took several steps back. "Don't touch me. Just...just go!"

He scoffed. "No way. Adam would kill me."

The words from her lips were whispered under her breath; was he a human he wouldn't have picked up on it. But his vampire hearing gave him her words clearly: _"better than me killing you"._

He frowned. "What do you mean? I'm a vampire." He took a step towards her and contrary to her earlier words she looked so _afraid._ "Do I really not scare you? Because you're sure acting like it."

She glared at him. "You don't get it!"

"Because you don't tell me!"

She flinched, lowered her voice and mumbled, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of what I could do to you."

He forced a laugh, but it strangled in his throat. "Break my heart? Because I'd argue you're already doing a good job on that."

She shot back, "Better breaking your heart than breaking _you._ "

"You can't break me. I'm a vampire, like I said. You don't need to worry."

"I...I..." She sighed and dropped onto the floor. "I guess I should just tell you. But stay where you are!"

He obliged and sat down in the spot where he'd been standing before.

"The thing is...you need to stay away from me, because I hurt everybody I come too close to. I hurt my ex-boyfriend, I hurt my former best friend, I even hurt _Rebecca._ That's right. My own mother. And I can't control it. I've tried but...I can't. And I won't let you get hurt too, so _stay away!"_

"You can't hurt me. I'm stronger than you." He stared at her until she was forced to meet his eyes. "Please. You know how much I like you. I might even love you. _Please_ don't let go of me like this. We can fix this."

She laughed bitterly. "You don't love me. You love the person you thought I was. And you can't _fix_ me. I've tried for years and nothing works because I'm _wrong!"_ She shouted the last words, and he heard the deep pain underneath.

He was speechless for a second, and it was enough time for her to stand up and walk away. "I'm going to my room. And when I come out, you'd better be gone!"

The door slammed behind her, and he let the tears burn down his cheeks for a minute before turning and heading out of her home.

He looked back. She didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was not enough Felix angst on here.
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
